Quotes
Every book(almost) in the Deathlands series has a quote in the beginning. Here is a compilation of quotes from the series. Pilgrimage to Hell (This book does not have a quote.) Red Holocaust (Instead of a quote, there is only a dedication.) "This is for MH, who made me believe in the reality of deus ex machina. With thanks and the best of friendship." Neutron Solstice (This book does not have a quote.) Crater Lake I, a stranger, and afraid, in a world I never made. --A. E. Houseman (Dedication) "Cui dono lepidum novum libellum Arido modo pumice expolitum? The question was asked by Catullus in 54 B.C. And the answer is to Randall Toye, with thanks for all his enthusiasm and guidance thus far." Homeward Bound The earth is all the home I have. --W. E. Aytoun (Dedication) "A hand in the darkness and a smile in the noonday sun, As so often before and for always, this is for Liz with all my love." Pony Soldiers The frontier is always with us, just a little beyond tomorrow's dawn. --J. K. Lobkowitz 1824-1893 (Dedication) This is for Dave Thomas, who is both my best and my oldest friend. A whole quarter century and it doesn't seem a day too much. This is with my hope that he eventually finds the pot of gold at rainbow's end. Dectra Chain They that go down to the sea in ships and occupy their business in great waters; These men see the works of the Lord and his wonders in the deep. --''The Book of Common Prayer, Psalm 107 (Dedication)""''Elegantiae arbiter," ''said Tacitus of Petronius. It could apply equally well to Feroze Mohammed. This book is for him, with my thanks for his ceaseless help, advice and encouragement. Ice and Fire This ae nighte, this ae nighte, every nighte and alle, Fire and sleet and candle-lighte, and Christe receive thy soule. --From the medieval ballad, "The Lyke-Wake Dirge" (Dedication) ""Pro captu lectoris habent sua fata libelli," said Terentianus Maurus, around A.D 200. This is particularly true if the reader is my line editor, Cathy Haddad. This book is for her, with thanks for her always positive and friendly support. Red Equinox I cannot forecast to you the action of Russia> It is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. --Winston Churchill, October 1, 1939 (Dedication) "Everyone needs a hand to guide, an arm to support. A light in the darkness and a best friend. This one, as before and for always, with all of my loving, is for Liz." Northstar Rising There's night and day, brother, both sweet things; sun, moon, and stars, brother, all sweet things; there's likewise a wind on the heath. Life is very sweet, brother; who would wish to die? --Lavengro by George Barrow (Dedication) This one is for Angus Wells, who has been, and still is, one of the very best of friends. All good things. Time Nomads The past and present are only a heartbeat apart. --From ''Tunnel Vision by Laurence James Published by Blackie, 1989 (Dedication) "It's been thirty years since I first saw John Stewart, singing as part of the Kingston Trio. Since then I've seen him plenty of times as a solo performer and bought every one of the string of wonderful, and largely unheralded, records. This is for John, with my thanks and admiration, from one of the legion of loyal friends and front-row dancers." Latitude Zero With is notorious extremes of terrain and temperment, the area of southern Texas known as Big Bend is the only place on earth where one can witness both Purgatory and Paradise in a single afternoon. --From Water and Stone, ''by J. McKinley Thompson, 1943 (Dedication) "I'm grateful for every single day for the miraculous luck that brought us together. Now and for always, this is for Liz. Seedling (This book does not have a quote.) (Dedication) "This is for Geoff, Anne, Ben, and Saul Kelly, who are friends. If you don't have dreams, then how can they come true?" Dark Carnival It is a profound mistake to underestimate the lure and attraction of a great evil. The highway of history is lined with the whitened bones of those who have fallen into that error. --''The Abyss Within the Skull ''Thomas Wun Chill Factor Most of us would not be capable of taking the life of another human being, whatever the provocation. A minority might do it if sufficiently aroused. But there have always been and always will be, the mercifully small number of man, and women, who can kill. And kill. And kill again. --from ''The Upward Spiral of Death ''by Hamilton Bunder, 1903 Moon Fate What is a biological mutation? It may be a slight imperfection on an earlobe, or an extra toe on each foot, or three eyes or two heads. Whatever form it takes, there is no doubt that it will inevitably lead to some degree of harrassment and persecution by those in society who consider themselves to be "normal." --From ''The Outsider Is You, ''by C.F. Kane, Xanadu Press, Florida, 1990 Fury's Pilgrims There is so much evidence that the future is totally shrouded from our vision. If you don't believe this then pick some odd moment from your present life. Imagine you have a video camera to film this moment and a time machine. Travel back to when you were, let's say eighteen, and show your young self the video. Five gets you five hundred that your past persona would be absolutely staggered at what you've become. --''All Truth Is Perceived, Therefore All Truth Is Fallible, ''by Melissa Moore, 1991 Shockscape Living close to the edge makes you feel a new man. And the new man wants to live even closer to the edge. from ''Fresh Fields, ''by Marcus Strafford Deep Empire There are those who see the future as a place of sunshine, honey and sylvan glades. Others see it as a time when eggs moulder in their shells, corpses lie rotting in the streets and the little children weep. Who is to say which is correct? --From ''Smily Smile Or Breaking Heart? ''by Jeremy Christian, Ortyx Press, 1992 Cold Asylum "Kansas... John Stewart has sung movingly of it, and Dorothy so wanted to return there. But during the War Between the States it earned its name of 'Kansas, bloody Kansas.' So it was and so it will be again." --''The Great Plains, Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow, ''by Tecumseh Shelby, 1987 Twilight Children The historical, deconstructive and complex-dynamic-based approach to the future looks at an imbalance of the chronoloically senior against the junior and predicts proactive hypotheses. Put more simply: one day the small number of kids likely to try to slaughter the large number of the old. --''Hope You All Die Before You Get Old ''by Dave Lankhford, Runicible Press, 1992 Rider, Reaper Happiness dwells within each heart, Until it's stolen by a thief. We all know that villian dark, Whose wretched name is grief. --From ''Lives of Quiet Desperation, by Mary Lynn Britton, Bishop's Press, 1888 Road Wars In the end, we'll all finish up in the cold, cold ground. But, until then, bloody Hell, babes, don't we have fun! --From Wine, Theatre and Friends, by Archie Pellago, Goldhurst Press, 1992 Trader Redux During my too long life, I have often lost touch with good, good friends for a number of years and then contrived to meet up with them again. These meetings, which I always anticipated with great eagerness, were universally a great disappointment. It is one of the great truths of the world that you can never go back. --From The Gospel According to Me, by Bobo "Tinky" Finkelstein, Showbiz Press, New York, 1937 Genesis Echo There is a belief that somewhere in the world everyone has an identical double. If i ever meet mine I'd ask him how he copes with being so irresistibly charming and sexually attractive to all women. No, listen, that's a joke, right? If I really bumped into my double then I'd figure that I was either mad or dead. Probably dead. --''Heads I Win, Tails You Lose, by Lucky Giordano, priv. pub., NY, 1982 Shadowfall Fare thee well, no more, let us clasp our hands And swear no tears shall mar our manly cheeks. Now we must part, to go to distant lands, Each of us alone, through valleys, o'er peaks. Yet in the dark, when my last breath shall end, My final thought will be of you, my friend. --From "A Wessex Boy," LJ Private Prntd, 1742 Ground Zero The White House, the Lincoln Memorial, the parks and fountains of the most beautiful city of the United States. It fills me with hope and pride to know that whatever might happen to this dusty old planet of ours, these things will never, ever vanish from Washington. --From: "A Thousand Ages in Thy Sight--An Informed Comment on the Permanence of the U.S.A.," by Angus Beauregard Wells, pub Cresta Press of Ontario, January 13, 2001 (Seven days before skydark and the end of Washingon, D.C.--and the U.S.A.) Emerald Fire The art of the Incas, the Aztecs and the Mayas is amongst the most beautiful in the history of mankind. Sadly those civilizations also produced some of the most barbarous and inhuman cruelties the world has ever known. --From The Sun, the Pyramid and the Knife, by Jedediah Alnwick, published by The Free Press of Corrales, NM Bloodlines Vampires don't exist! They have never existed. They are a product of fevered hysterics with far greater imagination than sense. There is no such thing as a vampire! Definitely. Then why do I cast such nervous glances over my shoulder when walking alone along a dark track? --From ''No Reflection in the Mirror ''by Barton B. Goode, Elmore Press, Mapperley, Utah Crossways Teachers are to life what morticians are to death. They rip out yours guts, drain you of your vital fluids and then turn you into whay they think you should look like to face eternity. Or they just do what they can to make life feel like eternity. --''The Best Education Is No Education, ''by Jean-Paul Godard, Vanquer Press, Paris Keepers of the Sun There are those who believe that the mysteries of Japan were discovered in the nineteenth century. This is fallacious thinking. The true mysteries of Japan have not yet been discovered. Nor will they ever be. --From ''Scouting in the East, ''by Sir Arthur Bowden-Powell, Crest Press, Norwich, 1895 Circle Thrice When Chuck Berry asked long-distance information whether he was through to Memphis, Tennessee, it was a question that arrowed straight into the heartland of the American myth. While Memphis lives, then rock and roll will truly never die. --From ''Trying to Tell a Stranger, ''by Larry "The Fox" Burrell, published by Banbury Press of Oxford, 1996 Eclipse at Noon One should head eventually for the place where the land becomes mainly sea and the sea becomes mainly sky. --From ''Midnight Rambler, the Collected Thoughts of Chairman Mark, published by Islander Press of Key West, 1995 Stoneface America's like an ark, I always thought, different types and nations accounted for, to safekeep from another disaster sure to afflict the rest of the world. But what if the plague, the flood, the meteor, stikes our lands, too? We'll just have to keep looking for tomorrow, keep looking real hard, for as long as it takes. And for now, don't forget Ozymandias. --''Star Gazing, by E. Edelon, published by Boston New Press, Boston, 1996 Bitter Fruit Was it just a quantum shift-- magic mushroom, the Reaper's white umbrella. Lo, Nenevah and Tyre, Sodom and Gomorrha. --from the Diary of Marylou Crawford A.D. 2001 Skydark "Iron covered the fields and roads: iron points reflected the ray of the sun. This iron, so hard, was borne by a people whose hearts were harder still." --From ''Bullfinch's Mythology, ''"Legends of Charlemagne," attributed to Ogier the Dane, circa 800 A.D. "From what same clay are both heroes and tyrants made?" --From ''Relativism and Reality in Modern Political Thought ''by Dr. Donn Tretheway, D.D., Patti Party Press, Sandpoint, Idaho, 1999 Demons of Eden Nothing lives long, Only the earth and the mountains. --Death song of White Antelope, Cheyenne War Chief The Mars Arena Some say that men love games Some say that war's a game And from the Roman days The red god sets the pace ''Mars, it's always Mars With Venus in his arms ''Don't they know the real arena She draws blood to stoke her love And the Reaper shows his bones Shadding kindness like a cloak ''Mars, his nights of bliss Venus and her blood-red kiss ''--from the Liar cycle the rock group Polo Heads Watersleep Full fathom five thy father lies: Of his bones are coral made; Those are pearls that were his eyes; Nothing of him that doth fade, But doth suffer a sea-change Into something rich and strange. --''The Tempest, ''Act I, scene 2 William Shakespeare Nightmare Passage My mouth is split open by the god of the air With that metal spear he used to split open the mouth of the gods. I am the Powerful One. I shall sit beside her Who is in the great breath of the sky! --''The Egyptian Book of the Dead ''(Spell 23) Freedom Lost Now that the Atomic Age has apparently passed, future historians may well coin this the Shopping Center Age, the United States of the Mall, the New Mall-en-nium. Love them of loathe them, malls are a major economic force and a modern fact of life, a powerfully pervasive--and privately controlled--cultural phenomenon. These placeless, misplaced Main Streets are no longer part of the community, someone once said, they ''are the community. --Excerpt from The Mall-aise of America by Jeff Huebner, 1992 Way of the Wolf Song of the Wolf - Silent, sleek, savagely swift on the watchful hunt. Locking eyes with the chosen one to see who yields to the final call. While the stars wheel on their course we are at one with that primal force. O Pure Brothers, a sacrifice to the gods of survival. Dark Emblem "I have broken the rainbow against my heart... I have blown the clouds of rose color and blood color I have drowned my dreams" --Luis Munoz Marin First elected Governor of Peurto Rico "All things are taken from us, and become portions and parcels of the dreadful past." --Alfred, Lord Tennyson Crucible of Time "Belief is exercised through shared thoughts and words of wisdom. Blind belief can only be exercised along the barrel of a rifle." From: Happiness Is the Good Book and a Warm Gun ''by Blessed Bob "Bobcat" Bobson, Apocalypse Press, Waco, Texas Starfall The night is far spent, the day is at hand: let us therefore cast off the works if darkness, and let us put on armor if light. ---''Romans ''13:12 Encounter: Collector's Edition Gemini Rising (The Baronies Trilogy Book I) There is no one people in the history of the world to whom gaining their independence had not brought forth the tortures which ancient poets and theologians reserved for the damned. --Sir Winston Churchill, ''The Gathering Storm, 1936 Gaia's Demise (The Baronies Trilogy Book II) ...for when all the strong elements, military and futile, were unhinged, mighty forces became adrift, and the void was open. And after a pause, into the void strode a maniac of ferocious genius, the repository and expression of the most virulent hatred that has ever corroded the human heart. The door of opportunity was open, the dreamful time was at hand, and God helped us, it was all about to begin once more..... --Sir Winston Churchill, The Hinge of Fate, 1938 Dark Reckoning (The Baronies Trilogy Book III) Shadow World ...my suspicion is that the universe is not only queerer than we suppose, but queerer than we can suppose.... I suspect that there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamed of... --John Burdon Sanderson Haldane Possible Worlds, ''1927 Pandora's Redoubt It is the nature of a thing to be true to its essence: fire can only burn, a rock is unyeilding, water flows. Men alone are both animal and intellect, and thus must choose if they shall stand erect and embrace the stars, or sprawl in the dirt and feast on blood like a lowly beast.... ''The Meditations of Marcus Aurelius, ''167 A.D. Rat King May we not who are partakers of their brotherhood claim that in a small way at least we are partakers of their glory? Certainly it is our duty to keep these traditions alive and in our memory, and to pass them on untarnished to those who come after us. --Rear Admiral Albert Greaves, USN, 1859-1937 Zero City ...no sane man who has ever fought in a war ever wishes to do so again. It is madness and chaos and nightmare combined. Yet most will do so again and again for the most ordinary of reasons: honor, duty, a solemn promise, and of course, to protect and avenge their kith and kin. Black powder may charge our guns, sir, but it is red blood that charges the common soldier... --General John Gibbon, 1862 Army of the Potomic Savage Armada (The Skydark Chronicles Book I) Let them hate, as long as they fear. --''Accius Navius, High Priest for Tiberius the Elder, ''617 B.C. Judas Strike (The Skydark Chronicles Book II) Beware of smiles. A heart-bound oath spoken with ease often means duplicity. Betrayal is a two-edged sword that can mortally strike your enemy while only wounding you--if you are wise, if you are ruthless, and if you know exactly when the betrayal will take place, and more importantly, by whom. Then the spiteful traitors will die in their own trap. Li Quan, Warrior/philospher China, 700 B.C. Shadow Fortress (The Skydark Chronicles Book III) Storm'd at with shot and shell, While horse and hero fell, They that had fought so well Came thro' the jaws of Death, Back from the mouth of Hell, All that was... --Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892 Sunchild ...there have always been secrets, and there has always been power. It's just that some of it has been out in the open, and some of it has been in the shadows. That's the worst-- you can never be sure what's going on in the shadows. That twilight world where there are only half-truths and half-lies, and no such thing as trust. --From a report to a Congress Committee on hidden cabals and covert operations, August 23, 1954 Breakthrough We first crush people to the earth, and then claim the right of trampling on them forever, because they are prostrate. --Lydia Maria Child 1802-1880 Salvation Road The world is his, who has money to go over it. --Ralph Waldo Emerson 1803-1882 Amazon Gate (Illuminated Ones Book I) Sometimes I wondered if it was possible that the whole structure of government wasn't just some sort of absurd joke, and that underneath it all, underpinning the whole structure and fabric of our society, there was a covert and secret society that had it all nicely arranged for their own ends. After all, if Adam Weshaupt had gotten his way, then the Illuminati would be running the world. Maybe they were. The only consolation is that they'd bomb themselves out of existence, which isn't much of a consolation, is it? --Paul Trew ''The Secrets of Power ''Swine Press 1996 Destiny's Truth (Illuminated Ones Book II) Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, Victory however long and hard the road may be; for Without victory there is no survival. --Sir Winston Churchill ''1974-1965 Skydark Spawn It seems most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end Will come when it will come. --William Shakespeare Julius Caesar Damnation Road Show O eyes, no eyes, but fountains fraught with tears; O life, no life, but lively form of death; O world, no world, but mass of public wrongs, Confused and filled with murder and misdeeds. --Thomas Kyd, 1558-1594 Devil Riders (Scorpion God Book I) The sun and the moon and the stars would have disappeared long ago... had they happened to be within the reach of predatory human hands. --Havelock Ellis, The Dance of Life ''(1923) Bloodfire (Scorpion God Book II) Power, like a desolating pestilence, Pollutes whate'er it touches; and obedience, Bane of all genius, virtue, freedom, truth, Makes slaves of men, and, of the human frame... --Percy Bysshe Shelley, ''Queen Mab, ''(1813) Hellbenders If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? --William Shakespeare ''The Merchant of Venice Separation Most people are on the world, not in it--have no conscious sympathy or relationship to anything about them--undiffused, separate, and rigidly alone like marbles of polished stone, touching but separate. --John Muir 1838-1912 Death Hunt ...if we shrink from the hard contests where men must win at the hazard of their lives and at the risk of all they hold dear, then bolder and stronger peoples will pass us by, and win for themselves the domination of the world. --Theodore Roosevelt, 1858-1919 Shaking Earth A conquering army on the border will not be halted by the power of eloquence. --Otto von Bismark 1815-1898 Black Harvest Is it sin To rush into the secret house of death, Ere death dare come to us? --William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra Vengeance Trail Like to the Pontik sea, Whose icy current and compulsive course Ne,er feels retiring ebb, but keeps due on To the Propontic and the Hellspont, Even so my bloody thoughts, with violent pace, Shall ne'er look back, ne'er ebb to humble love, Till that a capable and wide revenge Swallow them up. --William Shakespeare, Othello, III, iv, 454 Ritual Chill (Altered States Book I) All spirits are enslaved which serve things evil. --Percy Bysshe Shelley, 1792-1822 Atlantis Reprise (Altered States Book II) Of all the causes which conspire to blind Man's erring judgment and misguide the mind, What the weak head with strongest bias rules, Is pride, the never-failing vice of fools. --Alexander Pope, An Essay on Criticism Labyrinth As soon as men decide that all means are permitted to fight an evil, then their good becomes indistinguishable from the evil that they set out to destroy. --Christopher Dawson 1889-1970 Strontium Swamp Dictators ride to and fro upon tigers which they dare not dismount. And the tigers are getting hungry. --Winston Churchill, 1874-1965 Shatterzone (The Coldfire Project Book I) For man also knoweth not his time; as the fishes are taken in an evil net, and as the birds that are caught in the snare; so are the sons of men snared in an evil time, when it falleth suddenly upon them. --''Ecclesiastes 9:11-12 Perdition Valley (The Coldfire Project Book II) Our worst enemies here are not the ignorant and the simple, however cruel; our worst enemies are the intelligent and the corrupt. --Graham Greene, ''The Human Factor, ''1978 Cannibal Moon ...Late August, I speed through the antiseptic tunnel where the moving dead still talk of pushing their bones against the thrust of cure. And I am queen of this summer hotel or the laughing bee on a stalk of death. --Anne Sexton, "You, Doctor Martin" 1960 Sky Raider Fear is sharp-sighted, and can see things underground, and much more in the skies. ---Miguel de Cervantes Don Quixote de la Mancha(1.3.6) Remember Tomorrow Mankind, by the perverse depravity of their nature, esteem that which they have most desired as of no value the moment it is possessed, and torment themselves with fruitless wishes for that which is beyond their reach. ---Francois de Salignac de la Mothe Fenelon, 1651-1715 Sunspot Oh for a lodge in some vast wildness, Some boundless contiguity of shade, Where rumor of oppression and deceit, Of unsuccessful or successful war, Might never reach me more. --William Cooper ''The Task ''1785, Book II, "The Timepiece" Desert Kings Through the travail of the ages, Midst the pomp and toil of war, Have I fought and strove and perished Countless times upon this star. ---General George S. Patton 1885-1945 Apocalypse Unborn Wild, dark times are rumbling toward us, and the prophet who wishes to write a new apocalypse will have to invent entirely new beasts, and beasts so terrible the the ancient animal symbols of St. John will seem like cooing doves...in comparison. --Heinrich Heine 1797-1856 Thunder Road He that has and a little tiny wit, With hey, ho, the wind and the rain, Must make content with his fortunes fit, Though the rain it raineth every day. --William Shakespeare ''King Lear, III, ii, 76 Plague Lords (Empire of Xibalba Book I) I will ransom them from the power of the grave; I will redeem them from death: O death, I will be thy plagues; O grave, I will be thy destruction. --''The Holy Bible, Book of Daniel Dark Resurrection (Empire of Xibalba Book II) Every parting gives a foretaste of death; every coming together again a foretaste of the resurrection. --Arthur Schopenhaur 1788-1860 Eden's Twilight The world was all before them, where to choose Their place of rest, and Providence their guide: They hand in hand with wand'ring steps and slow Through Eden took their solitary way. --John Milton, 1608-1674 Desolation Crossing The only art her guilt to cover, To hide her shame from every eye, To give repentence to her lover, And wring his bosom, is--to die. --Oliver Goldsmith, 1728-1774 Alpha Wave Hitherto every form of society has been based... on the antagonism of oppressing and oppressed classes. But in order to oppress a class, certain conditions must be assured to it under which it can, at least, continue it's slavish existence. --Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels ''The Communist Manifesto ''1848 Time Castaways I come to do the deed that must be done-- Nor thou, nor sheltering angels, could prevent me. --C.R. Maturin, 1780-1824 Prophecy The quest for certainty blocks the search for meaning. Uncertainty is the very condition to impel man to unfold his powers. --Erich Fromm 1900-1980 Blood Harvest Arcadian's Asylum Freedom is not merely the opportunity to do as one pleases; neith is it merely the opportunity to choose between set alternatives. Freedom is, first of all, the chance to formulate the available choices, to argue over them--and then, the opportunity to choose. --C.Wright Mills 1916-1962 Baptism of Rage Youth is wasted on the young. --George Bernard Shaw 1856-1950 Doom Helix But I can tell you what your folly and injustice will compel us to do. It will compel us to be free from your domination, and more self-reliant than we have been. John H. Reagan 1881-1905 Moonfeast They sang the song eternal, and strove to drums infernal. Then marched-marched-marched to the edge of the world. The damned fools sang as they marched to the edge of the world. --Private A.B. Hassan, Confederate Army 1861 Downrigger Drift Nothing could be worse than the fear that one has given up too soon, and left one unexpended effort which might have saved the world. --Jane Addams (1860-1935) Playfair's Axiom We do not so much need the help of our friends as the confidence of their help in need. --Epicurus 3rd Century BCE Tainted Cascade Slavery as an institution that degraded man to a thing has never died out. In some periods of history it has flourished: many civilizations have climbed to power and glory on the backs of slaves. In other times slaves have dwindled in number and economic importance. But never has slavery disappeared. --Milton Meltzer 1915-2009 ''Slavery: A World History Perception Fault Every new stroke of civilization has cost the lives of countless brave men, who have fallen defeated by the "dragon," in their efforts to win the apples of the Hesperides, or the fleece of gold. Fallen in their efforts to overcome the old, half sordid savagery of the lower stages of creation, and win the next stage. --D. H. Lawrence 1885-1930 Prodigal's Return Six mistakes mankind keeps making century after century: Believing that personal gain is made by crushing others; Worrying about things that cannot be changed or corrected; Insisting that a thing is impossible because we cannot accomplish it; Refusing to set aside trivial preferences; Neglecting development and refinement of the mind; Attempting to compel others to believe and live as we do. --Marcus Tullius Cicero, 63 B.C. Lost Gates Fear is a habit ; so is self-pity, defeat, anxiety, despair, hopelessness and resignation. You can eliminate all of these negative habits with two simples resolves: I can! and I will! --Author Unknown Haven's Blight Oh, Creator! Can monsters exist in the sight of him who alone knows how they were invented, how they invented themselves, and how they might not have invented themsevles? --Charles Baudelaire 1821-1867 Hell Road Warriors The capacity for hope is the most significant fact of life. It provides human beings with a sense of destination and the energy to get started. --Norman Cousins 1915-1990 Palaces of Light (Not Released until May 2012) Wretched Earth (Not Released until July 2012) Crimson Waters (Release date not revealed yet) Category:Quotes